Infinity Stones
.]] The '''Infinity Stones',' '''originally known as the '''Infinity Gems', and also called the Infinite Six, are a set of gems originating from Marvel comics. They appear in both Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite as a gameplay feature, being able to be equipped to characters to grant them special powers and/or stat boosts. These are six special stones with inmense power over a different facet of reality: Power Stone, Time Stone, Reality Stone, Space Stone, Mind Stone and Soul Stone. In Marvel Super Heroes Gameplay The Infinity Gems can appear randomly during a match, scattered around the stage. They can be picked by either player by simply walking over them, and characters can drop the ones in their possession if struck by a Special Move or Hyper Combo. A player can have more than one gem in their possession during a match, and can cycle through them by pressing Start. The gems activate by pressing + , each providing different benefits for a short period of time. All characters are bestowed with unique "Gem Abilities" when activating certain gems as well. Gems can also be disabled if both players hold the Start button (Select in console ports) before a match begins, with the game displaying the text "Disable Gems" if done correctly. Story The game's story is an adaptation of the "Infinity War" event from the comics, in which Thanos seeks to gather all Infinity Gems in order to eliminate half the life on the universe. In the game's Arcade Mode, the player character starts with a random gem already in their possession, the other gems are assigned randomly to the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 5th enemies, and the Mind Gem is always in the hands of final boss Thanos. After defeating an enemy, the gem then becomes available for use in all subsequent matches. During the final boss battle against Thanos, he steals all gems from the player and adds them into his Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos has six Super Combos, one for each of the gems, and his AI is programmed to only use a Super Combo corresponding to the gem he has equipped at the time. If hit with enough strength Thanos can actually drop the gem and the player can recover it, although even Thanos' basic attacks can force the player to drop the gems too. After defeating Thanos with a good character, the gems are used to restore the petrified heroes seen in the background of Thanos' stages. In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Gameplay The player can select any of the six Infinity Stones in the character select screen after picking a team, each providing two unique specific abilities during battle. The first is called an Infinity Surge, and consists of a small attack or ability similar to a Special Move which can be used without restrictions during a match. The second is called Infinity Storm, and is a much more powerful ability that activates and lasts for a specific amount of time. Both abilities are tied to a special meter on the lower side of the screen known as the Infinity meter. This meter only fills up while taking damage or through use of the Infinity Surge, and is split in two bars. Once atleast 50% full the player can then activate the Infinity Storm, which slowly drains the Infinity meter until it runs out. A player also gains half of the Infinity meter the first time it loses one of their characters, and the storm also allows the player to cancel it in exchange of using a Level 3 Hyper Combo without wasting Hyper Gauge. Story The Infinity Stones play a major role in the story. Through the use of the Reality and Space Stones, the villains Ultron and Sigma fused themselves into Ultron Sigma, and proceeded to merge the two realities in an event known as the "Convergence". Seemingly unstoppable in their ambition to rule the newly-created universe, the heroes reluctanly seek the help of Thanos in order to locate the remaining four Stones in hopes they can tip the balance on their favor. Each Stone ended up in possession of different characters following the Convergence: * The Reality and Space Stones were in Sigma and Ultron's hands before the Convergence. Once merged, they now rest in Ultron Sigma's forehead and chest, respectively. * The Time Stone was in possession of Black Panther, and was used to create a time barrier that protected Valkanda from Ultron Sigma's attempts at corrupting it. * The Power Stone was in possession of Grandmaster Meio, used to provide power to the massive space station he rules over, Knowmoon. * The Mind Stone was in possession of M.O.D.O.K., who used it to control and power up his B.O.W. experiments and Nemesis. * The Soul Stone was in possession of Jedah, using it to feed the Giant Symbiote with souls in order to create a powerful enough creature to challenge Ultron Sigma's rule. Trivia * The Infinity Gems first appeared in a Capcom game in 1996's Marvel Super Heroes in War of the Gems, a platform video game adapting the same comic book event Marvel Super Heroes did, and featuring most of the same characters as well. es:Gemas del Infinito Category:Infinity Stones Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Marvel Super Heroes Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics